onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuko
Mitsuko is a female Cipher Pol agent currently working with the CP9 group. She ate the Ribon Ribon no Mi. Appearance Mitsuko is a rather beautiful woman. She have a healty weight for her height and she have a nice feminine figure with long legs. She have middle-back lenght silver-white hair usually tied in a high ponytail with a bang on each side of her face but sometime she let her hair down. Her eyes are purple. Thank to her Devil fruit's powers, Mitsuko can change her clothes really easily, so it's not uncommon to see her with different clothes many times a day, according to the situation or just because she want to. She have a preference for white, blue and purple clothes. Personality At first, Mitsuko seem to be an overly polite yet very distant woman. She often smile but you can easily tell that her smile is faked most of the time. If you get to know her better, she's still extremely polite but she's warmer and she show her emotions more easily. She tend to be a bit of a personality chameleon, she gain personality traits of peoples she hang out with the most. She also have a tendancy to make over-dramatical speech before, during or after battles. Unlike many of the CP9, she seem reluctant to kill peoples, she kill only if she really need to. Relationships Spandam Mitsuko get along surprisingly well with her boss. Back when Mitsuko was a kid and Spandam a teenager, Mitsuko's dad was a Cipher Pol agent too, and when he had to do a mission far away, he would ask Spandam's mom to take care of Mitsuko. Spandam eventually started to consider her as a younger sister. Rob Lucci Mitsuko doesn't get especially well with Lucci. They tend to ignore each other when they are not working. Enemies Mitsuko doesn't really have ennemies beside the many pirates and revolutionaries she have fought. Abilities Mitsuko is a great strategist that know how to use her abilities, her allies abilities and the environnement to take advantage of a fight. She also have a great sense of style for clothes. Rokushiki Being the newest member of the CP9, Mitsuko only learned 4 of the Rokushiki techniques yet; Kami-e, Geppo, Shigan and Soru. Her speciality is Shigan, which she use in combination of her Devil Fruit's power to incrase the range of it. Devil Fruit Mitsuko ate the Ribon Ribon no Mi, a Paramecia devil fruit that allow the user to create and control ribbons of an unknown strong fabric from any part of their body. Not only she find ways to include this capacity in her fighting style but thank to this devil fruit, she can also make clothes for herself and for her allies. History Doriki Mitsuko have a Doriki of 700, meaning that she's stronger than Kalifa but weaker than Fukuro. Of course, it don't take her devil fruit power in consideration. If she ever use her devil fruit powers against Fukuro, they would probably be around the same level. Trivia *Mitsuko and this article were created by Persian13 *Like the other CP9, Mitsuko have an animal theme, though it's not really apparent (like Kalifa). Her animal theme is the Arctic Fox. She have many arctic fox plushies in her room. Category:Female Category:Cipher Pol Agents Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki users Category:Characters Category:Persian13